Tishari
Tishari is a nation made up of several city states bordering the Berrosu Sea to the South, the mountain range nation Ur Zababa to the north and the hobgoblin nation Lak'bashum to the east. Tishari also encompasses the Dhahab Desert and all of The Crystal Wastes that do not extend into Ur Zababa. City States Al Naszin - Tishari's de facto capital city. Ruled by Sultan Batiya bin Ry'sa al-Ad who has been at the forefront of Tishari's societal reformation since she was elected seven years ago. Among other things, this reformation has further united Tishari's city states, advanced various academic, industrial and theological fields, and outlawed slavery in all forms. Idd- The Sapphire City. The Jewel of the Dhahab. Home of the greatest Magical University in the region. Particularly famous for its school of alchemy. A city full of wonders. An oasis powered by the most marvelous of magics. Ruled by a consortium of five wizarding families. The Al Duins, the Ishmaels, the Tankrits, the Pashwans, and the Sayyids. The city has long been a center of trade. The products produced by the University are valued throughout all of Tishari. Anything can be bought or sold in Idd. Idd was the only city to resist the Sultan's unification of Tishari. The war that was fought was short but brutal. The area around Idd was devastated. What was once lush farmland is now barren desert. Idd still has not recovered. The common folk find themselves constantly on the brink of famine and poverty. Idd is also home to the Alchemist's Guild Head Quarters. All who practice alchemy in Tishari are registered at the guild.Those who practice alchemy without the Guild's consent face dire consequences. Sandport Tishari is a cosmopolitan land and nowhere is this truer than in Sandport. Sandport is ruled by Lord Captain Anderson Black, a former sea merchant captain who settled down after amassing a small fortune. Sandport is the main shipping hub of Tishari and, as such, is populated by people from around the world. Zimudah- St. Fadma's City. The holy city where St. Fadma was born and had her visions. Zimudah has a violent history, but is now the biggest proponent of peace in Tishari. It is ruled by a religious council that gives voice to all races. Zimudah was the first city to accept Sultan Batiya bin Ry'sa al-Ad rule. Notable towns Tiaret - Primarily a tin mining town. Tiaret is also the closest town to The Vault and home to the Tiaret College of History. Boshra - located on the border with Lak'bashum it is the biggest hive of scum and villainy this side of the Dhabab Desert. Known as a rough and tumble town that is at times lawless few travelers venture there without a good reason or unless they have hit rock bottom. Latakia - An oasis town on the edge of the Crystal Wastes. It's the last stop for most adventurers and prospectors before they head into The Crystal Wastes. It's also a main stopping point for caravans between Zimudah and Tiaret.